1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to fluid flow and, in particular, to directing fluid flow through a valve system. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for directing a flow of fluid through a valve system to a plurality of tools.
2. Background
Manufacturing structures is a complex process. The manufacturing process may include formation and assembly of components to form each structure. As an example, two components may be fastened together to form a final structure. In another illustrative example, two or more components may be bonded together using an adhesive. A structure may be formed from one or more metal components, composite components, and other suitable types of components.
In manufacturing a structure, various operations may be performed on the structure. These operations include, for example, drilling, sealing, hammering, heating, cooling, grinding, cutting, inspecting, and other suitable operations.
Different types of tools are used to perform operations on the structure. For instance, a hammer, a drill, a cooling system, a heating system, an ultrasound inspection device, a rivet gun, and other types of tools may be used to perform desired operations on the structure. Each tool may perform one type of operation or may be integrated to perform a number of different operations at the same time.
Oftentimes, these tools take the form of pneumatic tools. In this illustrative example, a pneumatic tool is a device driven by pressurized air. An air compressor supplies the pneumatic tool with the pressurized air.
In some cases, it is desirable to use more than one pneumatic tool at the same time to perform operations on a structure. As an example, a pneumatic grinder may be used with a pneumatic vacuum. In this example, as the grinder removes material from the structure, the pneumatic vacuum collects the debris. The combined use of these two tools allows an operator to perform grinding operations while reducing undesired debris in the work area.
As another example, a pneumatic drill may be used with a nozzle that directs cooled air onto the surface of the aircraft structure. In this instance, the cooled air reduces the risk of undesired heating of the structure during drilling.
With the use of two pneumatic tools, both tools may be supplied by a single air compressor. The air compressor may supply the two tools through two separate hoses running off of a manifold. A valve may be used to direct the flow of air from the air compressor to operate both tools. An additional valve may be needed for the second tool. These valves, however, may not direct the flow of air to one or both of the tools in a desired manner. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.